injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heimdall (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)
|} No intruders shall evade my watchful eyes. Heimdall is a playable character in Marvel: Legends of Infinity. He's one of the DLC characters within the first Infinity Pack, revealed in the pack's trailer. He is voiced by James C. Mathis III, who reprises the role from Avengers Assemble. Biography ''Marvel: Legends of Infinity Born of nine mothers with vision infinite, Heimdall is the Bifrost's Protector armed with the Hofund. As the first line of defense against evil, Heimdall was the first Asgardian to battle the Masters of Evil. But as forces begin to unveil themselves, the idea of him leaving his post to save Asgard grows... Role in the Story Although a DLC character, Heimdall was revealed way back before his playable announcement in the story trailer. In the story, Heimdall acts as an NPC and appears once in the Asgard section. Gameplay Character Trait *'Eyes of the Sentry': Bestowed upon the power to see through everything, Heimdall looks through illusions and the strengths of his opponent. Passively, Heimdall can cancel out invisibility effects done by several characters. Actively, the trait can be activated for ten seconds anytime to allow him to strike the enemy at their weak point. This drastically increases the damage of his attacks and ignore shield effects, instantly bringing them down and dishing out even more damage. Special Moves *'Golden Hurricane': Heimdall spins once and delivers a powerful slash that instantly brings down anyone within close vicinity. Can be used to punish rushing attackers in time. Meter burn adds bleed damage that lasts for three seconds. *'Gjallerhorn': Heimdall blows his mystical horn, its blaring sound disorienting the enemy. Enemies hit by this at close range will be stunned for four seconds until they're hit. Deals minor damage but useful to set up combos. Meter burn increases the stun duration to six seconds and deals normal damage. *'Hofund Charge': Heimdall dashes forward with his sword, knocking down enemies unfortunate enough to be in front of him. This move deals 85% damage but knocks down the enemy regardless if he/she blocks or not. Meter burn deals even more damage and cannot be blocked. *'Uru Wave': Rubbing his blade to the ground, Heimdall delivers a large energy spark that pushes back the enemy on contact. Has limited range and can be used mid-air. Meter burn makes the spark travel full-screen and deal more damage. *'Frostgrinder': Heimdall does a rising strike to send the enemies flying or keep flying enemies away from him. Can deflect projectiles when timed and set up combos. Meter burn stuns the enemy when they fall and knocks them back farther. Throw *Heimdall breaks his enemy's knee with a kick and stabs his/her chest. Using his sword, he spins him/her once and swings the enemy back. Clash *When a Clash is initiated, Heimdall holds the enemy back with his sword. If he wins the Clash, he kicks the enemy back and does a wide swing to knock him/her back. Super Move *'The Nine Realms': Heimdall starts his Super Move by hitting the enemy with his hilt. He grabs him/her and summons the Bifrost, transporting them to Jotunheim where Asgardian soldiers are fighting Frost Giants. Dropped on the battlefield, an Asgardian soldier slashes the enemy's throat. Stumbling, he/she gets bashed by a soldier's shield before a warrior with a mace sends him flying across the field. He/she crashes upon a Frost Giant who notices him/her and stomps the enemy. It picks up and throws the enemy far to a cliff where Heimdall is standing. Heimdall quickly grabs the enemy and summons the Bifrost back to the arena. As the enemy falls through the Bifrost, Heimdall is seen falling not far from him/her witht his sword ready to stab the enemy. When both of them return to the stage, Heimdall ends up kneeling on top of the enemy with his sword planted on his/her torso. Character Select Screen *When Heimdall is selected, he's initially seen holding his sword's handle downwards. After the warriors are prepared, Heimdall assaults the enemy by stunning them with his horn. Intro/Outro Intro *If the enemy speaks first, Heimdall enters the scene via the Rainbow Bridge, beaming down the arena where it leaves its runic pattern on the ground. The kneeling Heimdall gets up, sword in hand. After hearing the enemy's chatter, he swings and plants it down while responding to him/her. The enemy then wraps the interaction. *If he speaks first, Heimdall is seen walking slowly to the opponent while picking up his planted sword. He gets his blade ready for battle after the enemy speaks. Outro Heimdall glances at his opponent before raising his sword, summoning the Bifrost portal to transport him to Asgard. In his observatory Heimdall is seen returning to his post and silently continues his job in observing the universe, his eyes faintly glowing gold. Ending ''Endangering Asgard is the most foolish act any being in the universe can ever think of. No matter what power you possess, Asgard is eternal. The false god, Sphinx, learned it the hard way. Only did he surrender when he tasted the Hofund's coldness. Asgard is once again safe, but I sensed a higher calling. The All-Father granted me audience of the being, Adam Warlock. Forsaking my post was sacrilege, but Odin enlightened me. A dire future is sure to come, if the Infinity Stones are not guarded. With my unparalleled sight I have taken place among the universe's most powerful defenders. Never will the Stones be used for harm, for the Infinity Watch defends them. Dialogues See Heimdall's dialogues. Costumes Default Costume: '''Modern' Thor: Ragnarok Rarity: '''Uncommon' Returning from his exile, Heimdall took it upon himself to secure Asgard from the vile Daughter of Odin, Hela. Finding out Thor's whereabouts, he was soon discovered by the Goddess of Death and prompted a mass exodus. After the destruction of Asgard by the Fire Demon, Surtur, Heimdall accompanied his king's journey through space to find a new home for them. Rebirth Rarity: Super Rare In the years succeeding the Death of the Asgardians and the rift between the Avengers, Thor finally returned to Earth and set out to restore his Asgardians trapped within mortal forms. In Heimdall's case, he took the form of a grieving refugee who saw firsthand the deaths of his family. Realizing who he was, Heimdall became the first Asgardian the Thunder God restored. Classic Rarity: Super Rare Before the dark days of the Marvel Universe, there exists the all-mighty Asgardians. Among them was Heimdall, staunch ally to the God of Thunder and Asgard's watchman. Using his infinite senses, he guarded Asgard from threats like the Fire Giants of Muspelheim and the Dark Elves of Svartalheim. When Ragnarök came upon the Realm Eternal, Heimdall would be the one to signal its arrival with his horn. Trivia *This version of Heimdall is a mix between his mainstream and Marvel Cinematic Universe incarnations. From his dialogues however, this version leans more towards the comic version. Nevertheless, there are quite a few references towards his cinematic version. **Heimdall is the adoptive older brother of Sif in this universe. *Heimdall is the first DLC character to have his cinematic appearance his default costume. *In his classic costumes, his voice actor is changed to JB Blanc due to the versions' differing races. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Voiced by James C. Mathis III Category:Characters (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)